


Hearth and Home

by luvsanime02



Series: Delete Winter [22]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language, M/M, Mikaereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is too old for this, but he doesn't mind too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearth and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin. That honor belongs to Isayama-sensei. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

########

 **Hearth and Home** by luvsanime02

########

Levi was too old for this shit.

He took another careful sip of his tea, knowing by now from enough experience at early morning practices to not start gulping until he’d let the liquid cool a little. He briefly considered removing the lid on the container, but just as quickly dismissed the idea. He wanted less-hot tea, not ice cold.

Letting out a quiet sigh, he watched as Mikasa give Eren one last pep-talk while they both stood near where the team was huddled before their practice. Coach Smith was going over the maneuvers they were going to perform, or so Levi assumed from the serious look in the man’s eyes. At first, Levi had thought the guy was insane, being this dedicated to a high school sport so early in the morning, before dawn even broke.

It was only after a few practice sessions, and Eren had finally started to feel relaxed enough in the team’s presence that he didn’t need both of them right by his side the whole time, that Levi had started paying enough attention to see the gleam of sadistic humor in the coach’s expression as he made the brats around him _pay attention_ to the complicated maneuvers so early in the morning, rather than only focusing on not tripping over their own skates. And apparently, his enthusiasm was infectious. Which still made him insane, but also funny and smart and kind of cruel, and Levi decided that he was possibly okay as far as other humans went.

Levi watched that very energy start to infect the team, including Eren, as he said something to Mikasa that made her smile a little before he looked over Levi’s way and tossed him a wave, then headed out onto the ice. Relaxing more, Levi leaned back onto the bench, his scarf only loosely wrapped around his neck and his tea dangling from his fingers. He just couldn’t be bothered anymore to get annoyed at being awake this early on a regular basis. Not when Eren was smiling so genuinely, and Mikasa was so quietly pleased as she walked around the rink until she sat down next to him again, her own scarf wrapped up tight around her face and her coffee clutched almost to her nose.

For awhile, they both just sat there silently, their eyes following Eren around the rink, smirking into their respective cups as he once again tripped up that Kirstein boy. They’d started out with a couple inches of space between them, mostly from habit, but slowly they’d seemed to gravitate towards each other’s body heat. By the time Levi was finishing the last of his tea, Mikasa’s head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her.

“He’s happy today, isn’t he?” she asked him softly.

Levi blew out a quiet breath. “Yeah,” he agreed simply. Today was a good day, for all that it had just started. Some days weren’t so good. One or two had needed Levi and Mikasa to run onto the rink and grab Eren close, before taking him home and laying down with him protectively between them, the boy deaf to their reassurances and numb to their arms anchoring him in the present. Most of the time, Eren was simply agreeable, content. Much like Levi and Mikasa were, satisfied after everything to merely be alive and with each other.

Happy days, where Eren laughed with his team and cracked jokes and seemed so carefree, were just as rare as his really bad days, and Levi basked in the happiness he felt in response, even though he was freezing his ass off on this bench in a skating rink on a Saturday morning. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a smile still on Mikasa’s face as she too kept her gaze on Eren’s antics.

Later, Levi would be able to get some sleep. In the early afternoon, he’d crawl into bed and pass out, only to wake up a little when Mikasa crawled in next to him before he’d drift off again. They’d both end up curled around each other until Eren would wake them up for dinner, or with a reminder that they couldn’t just sleep the whole day away if they wanted to get any rest at all that night. Levi and Mikasa would pretend to be annoyed, but really, at least Eren would cook for them in order to make up for dragging them out of bed so early. Of course, his helpfulness in the kitchen was probably also self-preservation, since he was still the only one of them whose food wasn’t hazardous to eat.

Anticipating the chicken alfredo that Eren had promised to make for them tonight, and with the green tea and cucumber scent of Mikasa’s shampoo soothing under his nose, Levi was perfectly happy to sit where he was for a little while longer, Eren’s rare laughter ringing in his ears.


End file.
